yandere_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam and Yuki
Sam and Yuki are known to be very dangerous lovers in the entire Slice of Life minecraft series and the most shipped couple in the Yandere High School season. They are notoriously known for their insanity together and individually and due to Yuki's harsh forces, it brought the two together as a couple. Although the relationship started off one-sided, Sam began to feel a tug of romantic interest towards Yuki until she snapped and demanded for Grian's death. Their break up was due to this and escalated into Yuki commiting suicide off the roof, though not from heartbreak but from escaping the law. 'Plot' During the first few days weeks of Sam's attendance at Akademi High School, Yuki wasn't the least interested in him and often made fun of him. They had little encounter and at the time, she played a small part in Sam's life. However, having caught the eye and interest of Taurtis, Sam developed jealousy and want. It wasn't really shown much though, as he supported his best friend in his options and Yuki still didn't think much of Sam as a love interest. It was when Grian, a fellow British man, had helped Sam - subconsciously - into realizing his sudden desire to win over Yuki. Appalled by this idea, Taurtis fought for her too and only when Sam had convinced his fondness of Yuki by asking her out to the prom, which Taurtis asked first, did she realize that she also liked him. Due to that, Yuki came up with the solution of taking both boys to the prom and though it upset Taurtis, Sam was very much satisfied. It's also noted that Yuki had chosen Sam over Taurtis during the beach competition. Although things went swellingly at prom night, Taurtis' heart changed having felt sympathy for Chan and took her to prom instead. It was immediately revealed then that Sam's only motivation of dating Yuki was because Taurtis was and so he also ditched Yuki, aiming to go for Chan, though was swatted away by Taurtis. Having snapped at this, most likely due to heartbreak since she was enjoying his company (probably more than Taurtis'), Yuki went insane and hunted Sam down with a knife for the whole night. Sam and Taurtis had to hide out until the next day but they also tried to avoid Yuki. She somehow have forgiven Sam slightly of the previous night and their relationship remained friends for a short time. Of course during this time, Yuki had held a strong attraction towards Sam, even going to lengths as to ask her father, Karu , to aid in her love affair. Being blackmailed into officially dating Yuki, Sam was a little scared and intimidated but got over it soon after. He enjoyed the company of the Yakuza and made friends with them. Eventually he began to start becoming an actually boyfriend of his own free will to Yuki. Although he went against Yuki's own father, she stuck her loyalty to her beloved boyfriend and defended him. She also grew very attached to him, willing to do anything, even to kill, to please him and so would Sam. People have begun to realize how unheathly their relationship was; Sam was slowly going insane with the influence of Yuki and Yuki committed to being with Sam. Even with the still strong lingering feelings Sam held for Sookie, Yuki would not make actions to attack Sookie since it would displease Sam, and seemed to not take into account his feelings for other women as long as it's her. The loyalty between the two stretch from an intimate couple's to a psycho-duo's as the two would kill for one-another depending on the situation. They haven't cheated on each other nor have they had any fights. Although Sam might not love Yuki as much, her feelings for him runs very deep as she believes every word he says and would go to a far extent to make him happy. Yuki even was delighted when Grian, posing as her dead father, had accepted Sam into the family which meant that he was her husband. It didn't really last long since he wanted to be titled as her brother and made the situation a little awkward for Taurtis, Grian and Yuki. Everything after that went bad as soon as Paul Blart blurted out that Karu was in fact dead and that he was one of the people who killed him. Yuki went into complete yandere mode after that and was convinced that she must kill Paul Blart and those involved with the murder. Still being in love with Sam and loyal to him, she didn't think of him as a culprit and killed Paul, also demanding for Grian. It was then that Sam understood that he had to break up with her in order to stop her and save Grian from death. He gathered SWAT members and they went to the roof where Yuki, who assumingly became the boss of the Yakuza, and the Yakuza were. Sam then told her that he had to break up with her and soon after, they SWAT team and the Yakuza fought. Eventually, all the enemies but Yuki were down and so that she was not to go to jail, she jumped off the roof, thus ending any further developed relationship between her and Sam. 'Trivia' *Sam and Yuki had the 2nd longest lasting relationship in the Yandere series. The longest was Sookie and Soul. *They were the only couple who murdered people. Category:Relationships Category:Sam main group